Sólo me queda
by Ink Zwart
Summary: Makoto queda con una amiga en el parque, ¿cómo reaccionara cuando esta le diga sobre sus sentimientos?


Capítulo 1: Sólo me queda…

La tarde pasaba lentamente, era otoño así que el paisaje estaba pintado con una paleta de colores rojos y naranjas, Makoto se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, hace unos días había quedado con Liliya para tomar algo y tal vez dar un paseo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, al joven de alguna forma le gustaba aquella chica, más no era por su físico, no nada de eso lo que le gustaba de ella era su personalidad, sincera pero amable, humilde pero en ocasiones tacaña.

Para muchos eso sonaba más a un tipo de excusa para quedar bien, pero no era así, Makoto era pansexual, eso lo descubrió a sus 16 años poco después de haber rechazado a la chica más cortejada de su salón, era una joven hermosa para la mayoría sus compañeros, cabello como la paja rojiza, ojos avellana, piel con cierto tono acanelado, y según comentarios ajenos, bien dotada, pero a su parecer ella era sólo una chica mimada y creída, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

«Ha pasado un tiempo desdé eso… ¿qué será de ella?» pensó el joven mientras miraba la hora en su celular, faltaba poco menos de diez minutos para la hora acordada.

—Mako, ¿llevas esperando mucho?— preguntó una voz femenina.

Makoto miró a su izquierda, era Liliya, sonrío sinceramente cuando se giró para verla, tomó su mochila y se levantó de la banca.

—No, de hecho llegue hace poco , talvez unos 5 minutos— mintió, había llegado hace casi media hora, pues no quería hacerla esperar — Bueno, ¿estas lista?

—Sí— sujetó el brazo de Makoto

Caminaron durante un rato mientras hablaban de trivialidades, visitaron algunas tiendas de curiosidades que estaban cerca del parque, así durante una hora y media, al rato la chica quiso pasar a una heladería que estaba a unas calles del parque, el clima era un tanto frio pero al parecer a ella eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

Una vez dentro se podía apreciar que el local estaba casi vació, salvo por un pequeño grupo de personas en una mesa el en centro del local, Liliya quedó encantada con la decoración del lugar, tenía toques tanto modernos como vintage, alegremente fue a sentarse mientras era seguida por Makoto. Una vez con la castaña, el joven se sentó frente a ella.

«Espero Liliya tenga piedad con mi cartera» pensó Makoto mientras veía los precios en el menú del local, no eran excesivamente altos pero tampoco muy bajos, además de que si bien la chica era un poco tacaña, en ocasiones no tenía piedad para con aquel que la invitara a salir a algún lado, en especial aquellos que la creían sólo una cara bonita.

—No te preocupes yo pagaré la mitad— Makoto se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla, ¿acaso podía leer la mente? ¿o es que pensó en voz alta?, pensaba Makoto

—N…no es como que me importe pagar la cuenta, es sólo que…—hizo una pausa — le presté dinero a Shinya y… bueno ya lo conoces, tarda en pagar.

Al escuchar ese nombre los ojos de la chica brillaron un poco, Makoto se dio cuenta.

«¿será que…?, no, no es seguro» dudaba el de ojos grisáceos.

—b…bueno tiene un tiempo que no lo veo y sumando el hecho de que me robaron mi otro celular…no hemos hablado mucho— la voz de la chica se escuchaba un poco distante.

Makoto optó que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema, no quería saber en dónde terminaría esta charla, no, mejor dicho no quería escucharlo.

— Creo que pediré un helado de coco, nunca lo he probado, seguro esta bueno, ¿tú qué opinas? — Makoto se apresuró a decir lo primero en lo que pensó.

Liliya miró confundida unos segundo al más alto.

—Sí, de hecho es muy bueno.— sonrió sutilmente.

El joven sonrió para sus adentros, logró su objetivo; una vez que ambos decidieron, Makoto fue a la barra para pedir el par de helados, no tardó mucho pero durante ese tiempo Liliya había tomado una decisión, una que le comunicaría a Makoto en cuanto volviera.

—A que no adivinas, Alleen trabaja aquí, no me lo habría imagin… —Liliya lo miraba fijamente, sólo hacía cuando era un asunto serio— ¿sucede algo?

—Makoto, tú…—por alguna razón era difícil decírselo— tu eres mi mejor amigo, y por eso mismo creo que tengo que decirte esto…— Makoto no entendía nada, ¿Qué había pasado en los 5 minutos que se fue? —a mí… me… me gust… me gusta Shinya, sé que no llevas muy bien con él, y por eso quiero decírtelo, y pedirte que me apoyes en esto, por favor.— Liliya ya no miraba fijamente a Makoto, su cara estaba roja, su voz tenía un tono decidido pero cohibido; Makoto se dio cuenta de la realidad de las cosas, la realidad respectos a los sentimientos de Liliya hacia su "amigo" de ojos verdes como un gato.

«Al final… era cierto» pensó Makoto, dudó durante unos segundos que responderle, tiempo durante el que simplemente veía el helado frente a él.

— Sí te rechaza de forma sínica, no vivirá para contarlo— Liliya lo miró con cierta sorpresa y felicidad en su rostro, parte de ella era feliz con saber que tenía su apoyo.

Makoto sintió un hueco en pecho al decir esas palabras, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, no quería ser egoísta, y mucho menos terminar su amistad con la castaña.

«Creo que sólo me queda apoyarla todo lo que pueda... aun sí su felicidad es con él» pensó Makoto mientras le mostraba un sonrisa falsa a su amiga.


End file.
